This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One prime function of this core is to provide state-of-the-art capabilities for the isolation (or depletion) of progenitor cell populations based on immunological, genetic, physical and/or metabolic properties. These capabilities are of particular importance in working with rare stem and progenitor cell populations, but also find excellent application in cell and biomedical investigations at-large. This Core is equipped with dedicated instruments for the isolation (or depletion) of such cell types. This includes a Becton Dickinson FACSAria II cell sorter, and a Miltenyi AutoMACS System (Automated Magnetic Cell Sorter) - each purchased via Institute matching fund mechanisms. Additional users are Institute-wide, including investigators in MMCRI's Vascular Biology COBRE. Core E also provides a parallel resource for investigations involving the use of embryonic stem (ES) cells and induced-pluripotent stem (iPS) cells. Technical support and hands-on training are provided for ES cell culture and research, including transduction and differentiation. Specified collections of mouse ES cells and NIH-approved human ES cell lines are maintained with appropriate quality assurances. The core also maintains ready access to ES and iPS cell appropriate feeder cells, and reagents (RNA, genomic DNA, protein preparations). In addition, this core maintains three fluorescence microscopes, a fluorometer/luminometer microplate reader, and a dedicated ES cell tissue culture facility with TC hood, large through-put refrigerated centrifuge, CO2 incubators, and LN2 storage. Core E is a critically important component of our Stem Cell COBRE Center. It also continues to be an important tool for our successful recruiting efforts.